Pamiętnik mordercy
„Życie jest takie proste jak domek z kart. Wystarczy pozbawić go jednej z konstrukcji a wszystko spada. Rozsypuje się. A jak to jest, gdy zabiera się po jednej karcie z każdej budowli, jakiej się spotka?” „Zamknęli mnie tutaj już dawno. Nawet sam nie pamiętam kiedy. W szpitalu dla obłąkanych i chorych psychicznie ludzi. Trafiając tutaj masz pewność, że spędzisz w zamknięciu resztę swojego nędznego życia z dala od świata. Z dala od cywilizacji i normalnych ludzi. Czasem wspominam rzeczy, które działy się w przeszłości chociaż są już one jedynie niechcianymi wspomnieniami. Wspomnieniami? Takich wspomnień nie chce się pamiętać. Ale uraz po przeżyciach zostanie jako trwała blizna na sercu. Czasami ich widzę jak przychodzą do mnie w nocy. Wyłaniają się znikąd, z ciemności, wypełzają spod łóżka. Takie same jak widziałam je ostatnim razem, gdy zostawiłem je. Teraz są nikim, nie mogą mi nic zrobić dlatego się nie boję. Ale czasami nagłe ich pojawienie przeraża. Mrozi krew w żyłach i przyspiesza puls. Nie dziwie się im, że nadal tutaj są. Przecież to ja ich zabiłem, ja pozbawiłem ich życia. To przeze mnie teraz błądzą po tym świecie. Ale czy ja ich nie uwolniłem od bólu jaki towarzyszy nam na ziemi? Przecież mogli tyle wycierpieć, tyle złego wyrządzić. Ja ich od tego uwolniłem. Powinni mi dziękować, a nie nawiedzać. Nie myślę o swoim życiu jako o złym. Przecież każdy ma prawo przeżyć je jak mu się podoba, bo należy do niego. Nikt nie może nam mówić co mamy robić, jesteśmy wolni. Ale ja nie jestem teraz wolny. Siedzę w tej zamkniętej klatce i patrzę na świat, który mnie otacza. Nie rozumiem już z niego nic. Ludzie krzyczą i jedynie obce im leki o dziwnych nazwach dają im ukojenia. Zapominają wtedy o wszystkim. Oni tego pilnują. Ci w białych fartuchach. Ale oni nie wiedzą o tym innym świecie. O moim świecie. Nawet jeśli on tak bardzo mnie przeraża, jest przecież mój. Przypomniała mi to mała dziewczynka, gdy pewnej nocy pojawiła się nad moim łóżkiem. Pamiętałem ją i pamiętałam jak straciła życie. Jedno cięcie ostrze, fontanna krwi. Gdy się pojawiła, jej gardło było takie jak tamtego wieczoru, gdy wracała od koleżanki i natknęła się na mnie w ciemnej uliczce. To powinna być nauczka dla rodziców, że nie powinni puszczać dzieci samych w nocy. Nie wiem czemu to zrobiłem, nie wiem. Może dlatego, że widok śmierci był dla mnie czymś pięknym, może dlatego, że chciałem jej oszczędzić bólu dorosłego życia. Ale tamtej nocy przyjrzałem się jej dokładniej. Nie mówiła nic tylko stała i patrzyła. Spojrzałem jej w oczy. Wtedy zobaczyłem nienawiść, jaka z nich się wydobywała. Chciała się na mnie rzucić ale przeleciała przez mnie. Nie drasnęła mnie ani trochę. Potem pojawił się następny. Starsza kobieta, której zwłoki nadal tkwią na dnie jeziora. Ale nie powiedziałem o tym nikim, i tak staruszka była zapomniana przez świat. Ona usiadła obok na krześle i zaczęła mówić o swoim życiu. Słuchałem jej, a gdy skończyła po prostu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Jednak najgorsza z nich wszystkich była kobieta, którą wrzuciłem do młyna mielącego. Wypełzła pewnej nocy spod łóżka. Wyglądała okropnie. Wielka miazga ludzkich szczątek. Dziwiłem się jak może chodzić ale gdy spojrzała na mnie swoimi oczami również znikła. Nie przeszkadza mi takie życie, ale jedynie czasem jest męczące. Może kiedyś tym zmorom uda się mnie dopaść. A co wtedy? Rozszarpią mnie? Śmierć była by tylko wybawieniem od tego świata” Kategoria:Opowiadania